


The slave of the sirens

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le grandi sirene [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, Fantasy, Sirens, Slavery
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Le sirene hanno un modo tutto loro di divertirsi."Questa storia partecipa al Mermay del forum Piume d'Ottone".Prompt: 10. SchiavoPartecipate alla: “Inchiostro di stelle Challenge”.Tema: “RECLUSIONE”.Prompt: https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=239423660621494&set=a.160771588486702&type=3&theater
Series: Le grandi sirene [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1442974
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The slave of the sirens

The slave of the sirens

Fino a due giorni prima era un semplice mozzo sulle navi, si occupava di pulire, di aiutare in cucina e di accorrere ad ogni richiesta di altri marinai e passeggeri.

Tutto era cambiato quando una tempesta lo aveva gettato in mare. Non aveva idea di che fine avesse fatto la nave, di dove si trovasse l’isola più vicina o di quanto possa sopravvivere una persona nell’acqua gelida prima di annegare.

Di umano in lui era rimasto solo l’aspetto dopo che l’avevano fatto prigioniero le sirene. Era diventato il loro schiavo e si divertivano con lui in ogni modo, obbligandolo ai compiti più ingrati.

Aveva visto coi suoi occhi quello che succedeva a chi si ribellava. Uno degli altri giovani che tenevano al guinzaglio aveva appena sussurrato un ‘no’ prima di finire trafitto da una fiocina. Non ci teneva a fare la stessa fine.

Era fortunato che fosse maschio. Aveva visto cosa facevano alle giovani ragazze che facevano prigioniere. Non le mutavano e, una volta legate con delle manette a dei letti abbandonati sul fondale marino, aspettava che annegassero. Poi banchettavano con le loro pallide carcasse.

Ogni tanto lo afferravano e lo legavano nudo ad un alto palo di legno, sicuramente un tempo l’albero maestro di qualche nave antica, circondandolo nell’acqua resa torbida dalla sabbia sollevata dai loro colpi di pinne. A quel punto iniziava il suo tormento.

Le sirene lo solleticavano con le loro pinne caudali, sfiorando la cute in modo da renderla sensibile.

“Per favore, basta!”. Lui supplicava in tutti i modi che gli venivano in mente, con le lacrime agli occhi, arrivando pian piano agli spasmi. La tortura si concentrava soprattutto su fianchi e ascelle, dita sottili lo imbastavano all’altezza delle costole, bocche carnose gli soffiavano sulla nuca. Si sarebbe rotolato se non fosse stato retto dalle corde, che finivano per arrossargli e graffiarli la pelle.

Il solletico si concentrava anche all’altezza del suo ombelico, dandogli delle scariche elettriche lungo la schiena. Si faceva da leggero a feroce, senza fermarsi ai suoi piagnucolii o alle sue risate sguaiate e scoordinate. Per tormentargli i piedi utilizzavano delle alghe.

Aveva visto dei giovani non reggere, morire d’infarto per il troppo solletico. Gli sembrava una fine ridicola e terrificante.

Di solito perché finisse quella follia bisognava aspettare il giorno dopo. Proseguivano spesso pure mentre la vittima era incosciente, svenuta per la continua sollecitazione.

Era anche peggio del duro lavoro, del cibo immangiabile e delle percosse. Non avrebbe mai pensato che sarebbe diventato lo ‘schiavo delle sirene’ succube del ‘solletico’.


End file.
